In the sport of skiing equipment, costs have skyrocketed in recent years. As a result of the increased equipment costs, skiing enthusiasts have become increasingly concerned with the care and storage of the equipment used to enjoy the sport.
Currently skis range in length from about 100 centimeters to 200 centimeters making the skis unwieldy and difficult to store. In the past, enthusiasts have stored the skis on end with the tails of the skis supported by the ground and the tips of the skis supported by a wall or other support structure. Storing a ski or pair of skis on end subjects the tail end of the skis to the possibility of damage from the ground upon which the skis are supported.
Ski racks have been developed that store skis with the side of the skis parallel to a support structure such that the deck surface of the ski is positioned perpendicular to the support structure. The distance between the top of each skis binders is substantially larger than the distance between a ski binders braking element. Thus, storing a pair of skis with the edge of the skis parallel to a support structure increases the lateral distance occupied by the skis.